1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to pick-ups for stringed musical instruments such as guitars and, more particularly, to a pick-up assembly having two pick-ups with a sound suppressing material.
2. Background Art
There has been a problem with musical instrument pick-ups and amplifiers for many years in slab body type guitars and string musical instruments. When people started coming out to hear musical concerts in large numbers, musicians started turning the volume up on their instruments, so that all the people in the back row could hear them. The instruments started picking up harmonics and sound waves not pleasing to the human ear. The manufacturers started building slab or solid body instruments to help eliminate the undesired tones. To make the sounds more perfect the tones should be eliminated. The invention addresses this problem, and eliminates the need for solid body instruments, for those who do not like the harsh sound of a solid body instrument. The invention will solve this problem.
The broad purpose of this invention is to improve the tone of musical instruments by eliminating undesired frequencies or notes, and tones before they are amplified by pick-ups and amplifiers.
Guitars and instruments that have electrical pick-ups have problems. The pick-up or string amplifier, amplifies all sound waves that hit the string pick-up. This invention will suppress that sound wave that strike the string pick-up from the backside and will eliminate the sound wave thereby eliminating the need for solid body instruments.